


God Bless America

by Emonym23



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not really Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emonym23/pseuds/Emonym23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was satisfied with knowing only he held the power to ruin Thor the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless America

**Author's Note:**

> Pure pwp! This is the result of an idea from thepretender501 who also beta'd for me :)
> 
> Yes I realize the illusion disappears when anyone tries to touch Loki or Frigga. I broke the rules and we decided we don't care so let's all just suspend our disbelief. Also no Caps were hurt in the making of this.

Loki walked Thor backward, planting a deceptively light kiss on his cheek. Thor scowled at the gesture, conflicted by the fact that he wasn’t as conflicted as he wanted to be. In truth he was exasperated by the pretense of it and this clearly amused Loki. He made sure to stand as close as possible, sliding a thigh between Thor’s legs before kissing him on the lips. He didn’t have to wait long before Thor deepened the thing, aching, pouring out his short tempered frustration, claiming his brother’s lips in the only way he knew he could truly have him. Thor breathed in the scent of almond on Loki’s familiar sheets, recalling a time when things between them were much less complicated.

He scrambled up to gain his balance as best he could with the handcuffs confining his wrists. Meanwhile Loki wasted no time climbing on top of him, slithering forward with violence in his gaze. The yearning in his green eyes rushed deep inside Thor, streaming into his veins. Those eyes were full of frenzy and mischief and Thor wanted to possess every bit of it.

“Loki.” His voice sounded an octave lower than normal, gravelly and filled with lust. He waved his restrained hands in front of Loki.

“Ah ah ah. Not quite yet." Loki shook his head. "It’s true I haven’t been fair to you, brother, and I want to make it up to you. I want to--”

Thor saw something in his eyes that Loki probably thought he was masking. It demanded to be acknowledged, bleeding through the façade. There was a familiar longing, that little boy that would do anything to please his older brother. Something hollow pulled at him. Not fully formed. Then Loki pressed his lips to Thor’s, hard and demanding, drowning out all thoughts and unsaid words. Thor moaned as Loki clawed his fingers deep into his shoulders, pinning him against the headboard. Loki began to work at his trousers, undoing them and casting them aside. They both knew he was stronger than Loki, even bound. He didn’t have to permit this. His thoughts came and went, wild and uncontrollable as a storm. His reason tried to remind him that this was the man that betrayed him over and over. That kept his father imprisoned. Lied to him and left him to mourn his “death” on more than one occasion. But reason was not Thor’s strong suit.

Reason couldn’t penetrate the need that curled within him. Reason did nothing to defend against the magic of Loki’s tongue trailing from his collarbone to his Adam’s apple, pressing a kiss to his chin before licking into his mouth like he belonged there. Thor accepted that he did belong there no matter how much he wished to deny it. Loki’s cool hand gripped Thor and pulled, and Thor pushed up into his palm, already leaking with desperation. He hardened at the touch. He groaned and writhed, pleasure overriding any remaining contradicting voices in his head.

*~*

“I am curious about something.” Loki raised his head to look at Thor through hooded eyelids. Thor met his gaze and it was unholy. His blond locks clung to the sweat on his forehead, cheeks flushed and feverish. Loki swelled with pride at the depravity he inspired, the beautiful work of art that was his brother under his command. “I have been curious ever since before you fought Malekith.” Thor flinched. But Loki wasted no time allowing him to disappear in sordid memory. His curiosity was of the most impure kind.

He transformed and Thor’s eyes widened. Loki looked up at Thor and knew he was looking back at his own companion. Except Loki hadn’t bothered with the entire star spangled wardrobe this time. He had only the shield, which he set aside on the bed next to Thor. His brother began to shake his head and pull back but Loki took the opportunity to crawl forward and swallow Thor deep. Any weak attempt at a protest died in his throat. If possible Thor stiffened even more inside Loki’s mouth. He grinned around it and moaned taking pleasure in Thor’s animalistic response to the vibration. 

“So you do prefer his company.” With the broader hands of Steve Rogers, he undid the handcuffs, giving Thor free reign. He held his breath for a moment but Thor only gripped the back of his head where Loki’s locks no longer flowed. The soldier’s crew cut allowed him to feel Thor’s firm fingers pull him tight and forward. Rogers’ full lips pressed against Thor’s and the latter turned the kiss brutal. Loki took this as a good sign. Thor always grew rougher when he was pleased. 

At last Loki discarded the rest of Thor’s armor leaving him bare and perfect, a masterpiece of muscle and agility. Loki ran his hands over Thor’s toned abs until Thor gripped his wrist and urged him lower, impatient and demanding as usual. Thor purposely grinded against him and Loki hissed at the contact. For a mortal Rogers was more endowed than average. Loki would forever deny, if anyone asked, the small sense of admiration he felt at the fact that Rogers was built for this, to handle a god. Thor reacted as well, opening up beneath him, his eyes rolling and slipping shut. Loki teased Thor’s entrance with his cock and smirked. “Do you want Captain America inside you?”

Thor gasped but slowly shook his head. 

“What is it, brother?” Thor’s face grew redder and he seemed unable to form a sentence. Loki had seen this shamefaced Thor in the past when he was foolish enough to fear that a request would be too shocking for Loki. Or perhaps it was just that he could never stand to be vulnerable. Loki assessed the possibilities as he slid forward, rubbing against Thor, eliciting appreciative groans with each movement.

Of course.

He leaned close to Thor. Close enough to whisper in his ear. And as dirty as the self-righteous voice of Captain America could sound he said, “Do you want me to ride you?”

Thor opened his eyes and Loki could read the answer so clearly in those nearly dark pupils. He thought he would come at the pure indecency of it. “Yes I like this,” Loki said, drawing out each word. “You never cease to surprise me.” Loki leaned forward to kiss him, catching his growls and moans wanting to consume every sound, every motion. He pressed two fingers where his lips had been and eased them into Thor’s pliant mouth. Thor sucked hard like he wanted to pull the life force right out of him. When he finally let go his fingers were dripping wet. “Oh, you’re being so good for me.” Loki was delirious with the power; he was used to doing all the talking while Thor took all of the control.

Now Loki kept his eyes on Thor while he pressed his fingers inside himself. Rogers was tight inside and he caught himself wincing at the feeling, his eyes fluttering. Though he might have been playing it up because of the way Thor’s eyes were on him. Watching his every move like a predator waiting to strike. Loki could never help showing off for his brother. The attention made his now bronze skin flush all over. He opened his eyes to watch Thor again. His brother reached toward him as if in a daze, gripping his hips. His blue eyes lingered more than once on the hard and flawless cock between his legs. A wicked idea came to Loki and he said to Thor in a whisper, a little taken aback by the voice that wasn’t his, “Want to see?” It took a moment for Thor to process it while Loki busied himself casting the spell. Then they were reflecting right back at him from the ceiling.

“Loki.” This was most definitely a whine from Thor as he looked upward and Loki asked himself why it had taken him so long to do this. He could only watch the debauched blondes in the reflection for a dizzy moment before returning his gaze to Thor. 

“Did you want him to be thinking of you?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "Worshiping you.” 

Thor shuddered and Loki watched the muscles work in his thick neck as he swallowed. He wrapped his slender fingers around the area, smirking at Thor, daring him. In a movement Thor had Loki on his back, large hands grasping his cock and he began groping clumsily. Loki screamed as Thor applied a rough and rhythmic pressure. The cold metal of the shield impressed into his side and control slipped further away until he shoved Thor back against the headboard.

Thor clenched his teeth and Loki caught his breath in shallow gasps. “Look at me, brother,” Loki said unnecessarily because Thor sat, fixated, breathing deeply, his fingers twisting the sheets. “Watch the captain come all over his shield.” Then Loki, delighting in this far more than he’d expected, began to stroke. Thor groped blindly for the lube on the bedside and massaged it onto his own cock as he watched. Soon Thor decided he wanted to do more than watch and It did not take much before the toy was satisfyingly covered in filth. Loki was ready again and Thor was sinking deep into him.

Loki felt so full that he actually had to wait and adjust to the tightness. He held onto Thor’s hips, willing his brain to tease and distract for a moment. “Tell me of the ways you dreamed of corrupting the pretty soldier? How often do you think of him begging on your cock?” He could feel Thor’s thighs trembling as he waited to move, eyes shut tight as if using all of his concentration. Then Loki lifted himself finally. He let loose on Thor and Thor matched him, filling him again and again until he felt his undoing. He knew his illusion had faded and Thor pulled him close in a kiss stroking his hands wildly through Loki’s own hair.

Thor whispered, “Mine mine mine” and held him so tight he was pretty certain he could suffocate in it. He felt only the warmth and the stars collapsing in on him. Then there was Thor shaking beneath him. Muttering obscenities and things too perfect for the two of them. Loki was satisfied with knowing only he held the power to ruin Thor the way he did. The thing he resented most was that his brother could do the same to him.

*~*


End file.
